


Come and Go

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [5]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drugging, Grief/Mourning, Illness, Love, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: eddie is hiding something and it's eating him alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Married life made Eddie happy. He was a writer, telling people about the world around them, all the secrets. Flash Thompson was a gym teacher, giving them lots of days off.  Nights passed easily. Months passed, allowing them to live together in peace, getting settled as they lived life. 

 

Eddie always fell asleep after Flash did. He enjoyed the view of Flash being so relaxed and content. Eddie liked doing so much more often now, memorizing every detail of his face as Flash's pseudosymbiote grabbed onto Eddie, holding him close. 

 

Reddish blond hair flowed freely all the way down to Flash's cheek bones and framed his face just perfectly in Eddie's honest opinion. His face was soft as he rested his head on Eddie's shoulder, leaving Eddie listening to Flash's breathing and Flash listening to Eddie's heartbeat. Stubble grew on on Flash's cheek, digging into Eddie's skin, warming his heart but driving a chill up his spine. 

 

Eddie had to slide away from Flash to use the restroom, making Flash grab onto his arm. 

 

“don't leave.” Flash whispered, his green eyes opened slightly to look at him. 

 

Eddie's stomach dropped at the request, not because it was unreasonable but because it wasn't. Eddie took a breath and pushed the thought of that packed book bag in the back of the closet. 

 

“I won't…” Eddie promised and kissed Flash on the cheek,  leaving traces of red and wet. He stood up and went into the bathroom, subtly hiding his coughs. The symbiote under his skin dashed around, trying to heal Eddie but No matter what their other did it seemed to grow faster and more resilient. 

 

Red splattered his hand as he covered his mouth.

 

“Eddie, you ok in there,” Flash asked, the creaking of the wheelchair made Eddie aware that Flash was making his way towards Eddie. 

 

Barely thinking, Eddie rinsed off his hand  and wiped his mouth. 

 

“I’m fine” he whispered, hiding the pain in his voice. The creaking stopped right in front of the door and Eddie held his breath. 

 

“well, ok” Flash said through the door and wheeled away. 

 

Eddie steadied his breathing as tears fell down his face. It took a moment to collect himself and once he wiped down his face, he went out to meet Flash, who was getting back into bed. 

 

“Ed, if something was wrong, you would tell me, right.” Flash whispered as Eddie crawled back into bed as he pulled Eddie against him, burying his own head under Eddie's chin. 

 

Eddie swallowed and made a noise in his throat, neither confirming or denying an answer. 

 

Flash sighed and grabbed onto Eddie, feeling Eddie wrap his arms around Flash. 

 

“I love you Eddie.” Flash sighed before losing his battle to stay awake, falling asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Flash woke up with Eddie snoozing right next to him, his breaths skipping a little bit making his whole body jerk. Flash closed his eyes trying to force his own tears away, but just leading the tears down his face. Eddie made a small noise at the back of his throat alerting Flash that he was waking up. Flash wiped his tears away. 

 

“Hey Ed, how did you sleep.” Flash placed his chin on Eddie's chest. Eddie played with Flash's hair with a hum. 

 

“I slept like I do normally” Eddie smiled tiredly. “don't you have work.” 

 

Flash sighed through his nose making a hiss. His green eyes searched Eddie's for a second. “I'm taking a half day. We should spend some time together, watch some of the star trek movies, we won't know when we'll have time to do it again.” Flash raised an eyebrow. “I'll be home at noon.” 

 

Eddie made that noise again, cautious anxiety flooded the link, dragging behind the feeling of something stopping Flash's lungs from working. 

 

“I'll see if I can find the movies.” Eddie promised. Flash looked at Eddie for a split second before giving him a soft kiss, tasting the iron on his lips before pulling away. 

 

“I love you” Flash whispered before pulling away. 

 

* * *

  
  


Flash was half paying attention to his lessons. He had put on a movie, giving his students an easy day. 

 

Pete I need you to keep an eye on Eddie. There's something wrong.  Flash texted. His eye twitched as he could feel the claustrophobic pressure in his chest. 

 

What’s wrong.  Was the immediate reply, even though Peter was teaching a science class four hallways away from his classroom. 

 

I don't know. He's hiding something. blood is coming out of his mouth and he's crawling out of bed to hide his coughing. 

 

Oh.  Was Peter’s response 

 

What.  Flash sent back. There was silence following the reply. Flash rapidly sent reply after reply and got no response. He got panicked and was texting so fast he was no longer sending words. 

 

Peter Parker walked into his classroom. The students watch as Peter whispered something in his ear, making his eyes go wide and his whole body go rigid. 

 

“I..i have to go.” Flash mumbled and rushed out of the classroom, pushing himself home with nothing but willpower and fear.

 

* * *

  
  


Flash made his way to their apartment building to find Eddie halfway down the stairs, backpack in hand. Flash stared up at him in disbelief his green eyes welding up with tears. 

 

“I know Eddie.” his voice was quiet as the two looked at each other. Eddie's eyes, which were cloudy now, mimicked the tears in Flash’s as he didn't say a word. His lips were tinted red and Flash could see were his veins and the symbiote was. 

 

Eddie remained silent.

 

“put the bag away, we can-” Flash tried to plead, getting cut off by the sensation of the link being thinned. “Eddie!” 

 

“I won't let you watch me die.” He whispered.

 

“I want to be with you through this. You shouldn't be alone.”

 

Eddie sighed and turned away walking away from him.

 

“no.” Flash whispered as Eddie walked away. 

 

“goddamnit, no.” Flash chased after Eddie but he was gone.

 

* * *

  
  


Agent antivenom was swinging around for hours. With the link so thin now, he couldn't place where Eddie was. New York was big. He wasn't exactly running out of places to look. Concern was clear on his face.

 

“Flash how long have you been doing this.” a voice rang out.

 

He looked up and saw Peter swinging next to him.

 

“not long enough. I haven't found him. Yet.” Flash yelled. 

 

“Ok. Let's land on that rooftop. Catch our breath and create a plan off it.” Peter gestured and they did. 

 

“I don't know what to do he's gonna die and…” Flash began hyperventilating. 

 

“Hey, hey, dude just breath ok.” Peter sighed. 

 

As Flash's breathing evened out coughs racked his body. He covered his mouth with his hand and pulled back to see blood.  

 

“what the hell. I can't be sick, I have to find Eddie.” Flash growled and stood up. 

 

“whatever bond you have between you is the reason for this.” Peter gestured towards Flash's hand. “when Eddie dies, after a few minutes you won’t care either because you'll be dead too.” 

 

Flash swallowed thickly as he processed if his information. 

 

“I'll find him on my own Parker.” Flash whispered. His eyes were distant, fogging up like when he still drank. 

 

“Flash.” Peter walked towards him. Flash held up his hand up to stop him. 

 

“go home. You'll find out what happens tomorrow.” Flash's voice cracked. 

 

“But”

 

“Go.” He snapped, his voice deepening and getting an echo. 

 

Peter sighed and backed away. 

 

“thank you.” Flash whispered and looked at the blood on his hands. He felt an urge to laugh and punch something. He was hot. he was cold. He picked at his skin, making it bleed. He felt like he relapsed. He swallowed. Eddie couldn't be drinking, could he? 

 

“goddamnit.” He screamed letting the emotions run high for a second. He felt the bond widen, like a muscle relaxing it's grip. 

 

Flash stumbled from the rush of emotions he was hit with: fear, nausea, and regret. Flash took a deep breath, trying to filter through the unsteadiness and focus on Eddie. 

 

“c'mon Ed where are you?” he pleaded.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to zero in on Eddie. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

Eddie felt weak. He was tied to a table with an IV stuck in his arm. His body was heavy and he had a hard time swallowing, which made it nearly impossible to breathe. Red matted his beard and his other was moving sluggishly barely able to sink back into his skin. 

 

“....take it now” he heard one of his captors talking. He recognised the voice and felt the symbiote realise who it was, but he was drawing a blank on who it was, Eddie blamed it on the fluid they were injecting him with. He knew this wasn't saline. Not with the way he was drifting and no longer felt pain told him all he needed to know. He relaxed his grip on the link, trying to tell Flash he was sorry but Flash’s end cut through this, trying to gage his surroundings. Eddie jerked at the feeling, drawing his captors attention. 

 

The one speaking he couldn't place, but the one spoken to he knew. The red, tightly curled hair was the dead giveaway. 

 

“Norman. This won’t work. Let me go and you'll walk away.” Eddie rasped, his voice giving out. 

 

“still fighting? Well for a dead man walking you're holding up well. Price, up the dose.” Norman commanding, gripping Eddie's neck, squeezing. 

 

Lee price was his other captor. Eddie figured that he just didn't hit Lee in a fatal place when he shot him and he could feel himself slipping. 

 

In his panic he sent Flash a broken message. 

 

_ Near church. Became venom.  _

 

After that he was disconnected to reality, unable to see or hear anything.

 

Norman chuckled as Eddie's eyes jerked around and he let out whines and sobs, choking on his own sound. 

 

“He's only alive because of the symbiote. Why don't we just take it and leave him here.” 

 

“because it's the husband I'm more concerned with. He took away carnage, so I'm going to take away his source of strength.” Norman growled and released Eddie. 

  
  


* * *

 

Flash got his message loud and clear. The church Eddie became venom was easy enough. It was worn down and with abandoned apartments all around him. Flash could feel the high Eddie was suffering from. It worked like a compass, the harder it was to think the closer he was to Eddie. 

 

He was seeing double by the time he found an open window to the basement. So he went in. 

 

“hello Eugene.” Norman Osborn announced behind a steel door. Flash responded by ripping off the door, ignoring how the fog in his mind was clearing. 

 

“Where the fuck is Eddie.” He yelled, the antivenom shifting on his body. 

 

Norman Osborn sighed and shook his head. “too stubborn to see what is right in front of you.” 

 

Flash looked around, only to see Lee Price standing over Eddie. Flash stomped away from Norman, who took the time to walk away, leaving Lee to deal with the intruder.

 

Lee turned the drip to max, making Eddie seize, making it easy for Lee to grab the symbiote and jump back. 

 

The symbiote cried out, turning gray and sluggish in Lee's arms. 

 

“no!” Flash roared and ripped the bindings off of Eddie. Eddie was limp, his eyes were unseeing. Flash cradled Eddie, trying to feel for a pulse and a breath, finding neither.

 

“C'mon Babe. Eddie please.” Flash pleaded, his voice cracking. Eddie didn't move. Flash placed his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck. “Don't leave me.” He whispered, tears falling down his face. Lee backed away slowly, trying to stay out of focus. Flash saw him, but didn't pay Lee any mind.

 

The anti venom symbiote started clinging onto Eddie, giving Flash an idea. He placed a kiss on Eddie's forehead, transferring the symbiote to Eddie. Flash looked at Eddie trying to see any signs of life, none appearing. Flash sighed and clutched onto Eddie one last time and gently set him down, taking off his jacket, and resting it over Eddie's face. 

 

The symbiote snapped out of its funk by biting down on Lee's arm, making the man drop the symbiote. Flash looked at Lee and stuck his hand out letting the symbiote bond to him. Flash opened the bond, feeling a gaping bleeding wound where Eddie would be. He let out a sardonic laugh.

 

“so this is what dying feels like.” He mused before looking at Lee. 

 

Lee price stood frozen as Flash stood up, the weak symbiote only able to do legs and gloves. 

 

“would you like to know?” he asked Lee, grabbing the IV stand and stomping off the part with the bag, leaving a sharp end. 

 

Lee finally unfroze and began to run. Flash was pinning him to the wall in seconds. Flash's makeshift spear was pressed against Lee's neck. 

 

“come back from this.” Flash snarled and pushed it upward, the metal going out through the back of Lee's skull and into the drywall. Lee didn't drop when Flash let go. 

 

Finding Norman was easy. He didn't leave the hallway. There was no change in expression when Flash burst in. 

 

“I take it mr-” Norman began, but Flash punched him, knocking him down. He barely got a word in as Flash kept punching him. Eventually he stopped trying, then Flash pushed his nose up, into that brain he so revered, leading him to stop breathing entirely. 

 

Flash didn't know what to think beside he didn't feel the wound anymore. 

 

“Ed!” Flash yelled and ran back into the room. Eddie wasn't lying on the floor where Flash left him. 

 

He was sitting in the corner covering his face. 

 

“I'm sorry…” he whispered, still high off the drug they gave him. 

 

Flash slid towards Eddie and hugged him. 

 

“it's ok. It's all gonna be ok.” He whispered. Tears of relief falling down his face. 

 

“you're covered in blood.” Eddie mumbled. 

 

“yeah.” Flash numbly nodded. 

 

“I shouldn't have left.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

Eddie relaxed into Flash's hold. 

 

“we'll deal with this.” Flash promised. “whatever sickness you have we'll deal with this.” 

 

Eddie just nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie waking up from the drugs was a slow process. He was shaking from cold and sweating from stress. He clung to flash in a desperate attempt for safety. Flash had gotten him home, somehow and the two of them laid in bed. Flash was gentle, playing with Eddie's beard, as he came down from the morphine. 

 

Hours passed as he became more aware of himself. Flash stayed by his side as Eddie woke up. Even if he wasn't clinging to flash like a suction cup, he still felt more relaxed with his husband nearby.

 

He regained full consciousness with a shout. 

 

“Osborn!” fear turned icy in his blood as he looked around not quite realizing where he was. 

 

“he's gone, Ed. Look at me, we're gonna be fine.” Flash whispered as he let Eddie hide his face in the crook of his neck and sob. “it's ok. I'm here.” 

 

“I was killed.” Eddie whispered, “but then I wasn't and I still felt…” 

 

“it was the drugs, they're getting out of your system,” Flash whispered. 

 

“I didn't want you to see that” Eddie mumbled. 

 

“Ed if it comes to that you are not dying alone,” Flash promised. 

 

“what does that mean?” Eddie whispered.

 

Flashed stayed quiet for a beat. “...I'm gonna get a doctor to get you checked out” 

 

“Flash…” Eddie grabbed Flash's wrists.

 

“it's complicated...I'll explain after you get checked out.” Flash slipped away and into a wheelchair. Eddie let out a sigh and relaxed against the bed, defeated. 

 

Flash made several phone calls, to doctors and finally one to Peter. 

 

“I found Eddie.” 

 

“is he ok?” Peter asked. Flash could hear the concern. 

 

“no.” Flash’s voice cracked. “but I'm gonna tell him.” 

 

“He's gonna run again,” Peter warned. 

 

“well, that's a risk I'm gonna have to take.” Flash snapped, wishing that Peter was a little bit of the man he built himself up in the press. 

 

“Good luck.” Peter sighed. 

 

“I'm not the one who needs it” Flash hung up. 

* * *

  
  


The doctor that came to the apartment arrived after fifteen minutes. She took blood, listened to his heart, and took a few notes. 

 

“I'll let you know what I find,” she said as she left. Flash stared at the door for a second, not quite registering that Eddie had made his way out of bed. 

 

“Flash.” Eddie stepped into the room. Flash turned to look at Eddie. He was wrapped in a blanket but his skin had color, and his veins were hidden. 

 

“yeah.” his voice gave out, leaving only a rasp. 

 

“you were gonna say something.” 

 

“oh yeah-yeah.” Flash cleared his throat. “sit on the couch.” 

 

“are you leavi-?” Eddie was gonna ask bit was cut off. 

 

“no. No, I'm not. Never.” Flash shook his head. 

 

“then what-?” he curled into himself. 

 

“it's our link. If you die, so will I.” Flash rushed out. 

 

Eddie stared for a minute, not saying anything. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know this is putting so much on you.” Flash was shaking. 

 

“I've been killing you,” Eddie whispered. 

 

“what….” 

 

“I've been killing you slowly.” Eddie looked up with tears. 

 

“Ed, no. It's not like that.” Flash immediately defended.

 

“then what is it like?” Eddie asked voice tainted with regret. “I'll drag you to hell with me.” 

 

Flash stood up with assistance from the symbiote. He cupped Eddie's and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

“you are not dragging me anywhere. I'm going hand in hand with you whatever happens ok?” Flash smiled. “I love you and I'm ok with this.”

 

“but-”

 

“we will get through this,” Flash whispered. Eddie nodded. 

 

“... I love you….” Eddie whispered. “I just don't want to make you stay because you feel you have to.”

 

“I’m staying because I love you too. I'm not leaving because our vows got a little more complicated.” Flash smiled. “just don't up and leave again, please.”

 

* * *

  
  


Peter arrived at flash’s apartment, knocking at the door. 

 

Eddie opened the door. Exhaustion was clear on his face. 

 

“you're alive.” Peter eloquently put. 

 

“For now,” Eddie responded and let Peter in. Flash was sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over him, but a heap where Eddie grabbed and climbed under and next to flash. Flash rested his head on Eddie's shoulder, only his eyes moving to acknowledge Peter. 

 

“How are you two?” He asked, his voice almost being buried in the tension. 

 

“I killed Norman, Pete.” Flash almost snapped. “He killed Eddie, I held his body” Flash s voice cracked. “and used what time I thought I had left to kill Norman.” 

 

“How are you alive then?” Pete asked. 

 

Eddie let the antivenom form a film over his eyes making them completely white, while flash did the same, making his entire eye black. 

 

“oh. So you still have the-” Pete muttered. 

 

“Yes and we’re keeping it.” Eddie snapped in a low voice and glared at Peter. 

 

“did you decide, or did flash.” 

 

“we did, together,” Flash answered.

 

“do you realize-” Peter asked. 

Flash just nodded.

 

* * *

 

Peter had left quickly as he arrived. Flash pulled Eddie into bed, so sleep would be more comfortable. Eddie was curled into Flash, with Flash holding onto him. The symbiote was covering both of them, with antivenom mixing in, giving their bond a physical representation. Neither man was asleep. They just held onto each other for comfort and safety. Flash played with Eddie's beard, lost in thought. Time ticked on as the two just relaxed until Flash suddenly jerked. Eddie pulled himself out of his thoughts as Flash jumped out of bed, mumbling swear words under his breath. The symbiote untangled itself from Eddie, covering flash in his venom uniform. 

 

“Flash…” Eddie mumbled. 

 

“I have to talk to Pete about something,” Flash mumbled, Eddie went to sit up. Agent Venom put his hand on eddies chest and made a noise. “It's something between Pete and I. I'll tell you when I get home.” 

 

Eddie nodded and agent venom's mask pulled away, showing Flash’s face. “I'm just going out for a few minutes just retaliate.” He kissed Eddie. “just rest. I'll be back soon.” Eddie nodded and watched agent venom leave. 

 

Eddie wrapped the blanket around himself and went to watch tv on the couch, mentally writing reviews of Whatever he was watching, mind in a haze.

* * *

  
  


Flash pulled out his cellphone and made a quick phone call.  His voice was even cold. Flash could feel his anger creep in. He swallowed, forcing his anger down and away so it wouldn't leak over to Eddie. His eyes were staring at nothing, but his mind was with Eddie. Giving his location, he hung up. 

 

Spider-Man arrived immediately.

 

Flash punched him. 

 

Spider-Man cradled his jaw and hissed. “What the hell?” 

 

“I should be asking you that.” agent venom snapped and peeled away the mask showing a glaring flash Thompson. 

 

“don't you think I would have liked to know the extent of my relationship with Eddie.” Flash snapped. 

 

“yeah- but” Peter sighed, slipping off his mask. 

 

“but what? Were you gonna tell us at all?! Or did Eddie going missing make you speak up.”

 

Pete went quiet. 

 

“when did you know.” Flash sighed. Peter didn't say a word. “when the hell did you know?!” Flash repeated his voice raising. 

 

“when Eddie got burned,” Peter admitted. 

 

“That was two goddamn years ago!” flash shrieked, punching Peter again. “You bastard, you son of a bitch.” 

 

“I thought I could save you,” Pete whispered. 

 

Flash laughed in disbelief. His green eyes widened as the words hit him. “save me? Save me from what?!” Flash snarled, the symbiote made Flash's voice deepen. 

 

“from Eddie,” Pete admitted. 

 

Flash stared at him for a beat. 

 

“no. That's impossible. Eddie wouldn't…” flash asked, baring his teeth. 

 

“How do know?! Eddie attempted suicide so many times, what if he succeeds. I'm losing you.” Pete sighed, sitting down. “when Eddie burned, he flatlined, and so did you.”

 

Flash blinked, processing this information. 

 

“still. Stay the fuck away from my relationship.” Flash let the symbiote envelop him. And he swung away. 

 

* * *

 

Flash walked back into his apartment, seeing Eddie fast asleep on the couch. Flash smiled and knelt next to him. 

 

“Hey babe,” he whispered. 

 

“How cheesy,” Eddie mumbled, his voice deeper from sleep. 

 

“only for you,” Flash promised. 

 

“you were pissed. What happened?” Eddie asked, his voice growing quiet. 

 

Flash sighed, climbing into Eddie's lap. “I was teaching Pete a lesson in secret keeping.”

 

“..are you really ok with this?” Eddie asked into flash's neck. 

 

“I'm not happy with the thought with the thought of either of us dying but...I'm content with how it will play out.” Flash sighed. 

 

“How are we gonna tell Andi,” Eddie whispered.

 

* * *

  
  


Andi took a long sip of her chocolate drink, mania curled around her neck. She stared at the space between Eddie and Flash. Minutes passed slowly as nobody was confident enough to break the silence. Eddie's phone broke the silence and Eddie left the room, creating a black hole that sucked all the air out of the room, where flash couldn't find the breath to say the words. 

 

Fifteen minutes passed in an eternity before Eddie returned, emotions swirling through the bond. 

 

“so when am I gonna lose two more fathers.” Andi looked at Eddie with a buried emotion, but mania growled. 

 

“not for a while yet kid,” Eddie sighed. “not for a while.” 

 

“Ed…” Flash asked with a lower voice, dragging out the name into a question. 

 

Eddie just gave him a look with sparkles in his eyes and they both breathed a little easier. 

 

“just remember that I'm not above going to hell and kicking your ass for leaving me for a stupid reason.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie and flash were taking a nap between their very busy reconciliation day. There was no work, no calls, no scares, just them. 

 

Eddie tangled his fingers through Flash's hair. Soft purrs radiated through the room. Both of them were extremely relaxed. 

 

“I promise I'll be ok,” Eddie whispered into flash's neck.

 

“you said that while you were dying. Let me listen.” Flash sighed and placed his head on Eddie's chest and got quiet listening to Eddie's heartbeat. 

 

“Flash…,” Eddie mumbled, sounding low, more voice than words. 

 

“shhhhh” flash almost forced.

 

Eddie for quiet for a second and continued to play with flash's hair. 

 

“I love you. Just talk to me about stuff like this.” Flash begged. “What did the Doctor say exactly.”

 

“That what you gave me, the antivenom, slowly, surely, and with more and more strength is purifying the cells,” Eddie whispered. 

 

“Oh. So you're still-?” Flash pushed himself up to his arms, burying himself under Eddie's chin. 

 

“For now, but not in danger anymore.” Eddie smiled with tears in his eyes. 

 

“I don't want you to die,” Flash whispered. 

 

“I don't want to die or to lose you either.” Eddie nodded, tears falling down his face. 

 

“I-” Flash began but his phone began to ring. 

 

Eddie handed Flash the phone and kept playing with his hair.

 

“Hey- Harry calm down. Yeah, we're ok, yeah we'll be fine. But your father's dead.” Flash said, but his voice was quiet. 

 

There was a moment where Flash didn't say a word. “Yeah, we survived.” Flash sighed with a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” 

 

“Ed I've never heard a string of cursing words regarding Norman Osborn that creative in my life.” Flash sighed. “Harry is coming over tomorrow to make sure we’re still alive.” 

 

“Oh. Ok.” Eddie smiled and kissed Flash. 

 

“Now what were you saying?” Eddie looked at Flash. 

 

“I love you,” Flash whispered into Eddie's lips. “You are my world.” 

 

“and you are mine,” Eddie promised. 


End file.
